It All Started With A Kiss
by Tsuki-black-rose
Summary: how spike finally comes to terms with the fact that he loves edward an insane little hacker who hasnt changed much from the day the crew met her it starts out as a normal day but quickly changes when spike is left alone with edward for a short while .
1. A normal not so normal day

authors pov~

It started as if any other day spike was in his usual spot on the chouch it was almost completely sielent with the exception of keybaord keys clicking spike looked at ed an tilted his head to side ,like always ed was sitting on the floor with her tomato laptop on the coffee table staring at it typing away at the keys , spike slid off the chouch an onto floor next to her with out being noticed.

he gave a sigh an rested his chin on her shoulder " hey ed watcha doin" he asked her with a bored tone to his voice , he stared downwards toward her keyboard but not forgeting to notice what a fine young lady she had turned into , it was crazy for spike to be thinking this way because she was 18 and he was 33 that was a 15 year difference , he knew very well that ed has had a crush on him sense she was 13 but she was no longer 13 that was 5 years ago.

ed was completely zoned out on her computer so spike had no choice he stood up disconected the usb to her goggles from her computer and tilted her head back so that she was staring up at him " hey space cadet i asked you a question" he said in a slightly irretated tone " whats up spike spike " she asked in her cheerful child like tone that hadn't changed no matter how old she got.

he stared down into her honey colored hues an completely spaced out , she poked his cheek trying to get his attention " spike person mars to spike " she said while she kept poking , 'whoa whoa wait a minute did she just say my name without a another spike or person to follow it' he thought to himself while focusing again " ed did you just say my name like my real name no spike spike or spike person" he asked , she nodded with a huge goofy grin on her face " ed knows how becuase spike person means the world to ed" she said as if it were the most normal thing to say.

spikes heart sped up a few beats " ed do you love me " he asked with a quizical look on his face , she nodded her bottom lip starting to tremble "ed loves spike person with all her heart" she said her voice cracking as tears rolled down her cheeks in fear that he would reject her "oh ed" he said in a compassionat tone while wiping her tears away an leaning into her lips an giving her a sweet tender kiss " i love you too " he said finally coming to terms with this fluttery stomach and heart racing feeling that he had recently got when he was around her.

just as he was about to say something else faye and jet walked in on them , faye gave a quizical look towards spike " are we interuppting something" she asked with a raised eyebrow and looking back between spike and ed , ed just gave a huge goofy grin the blush that was always on her cheeks was atleast two shades darker , faye smiled at her suddenly realizing whats going on " well damn spike took you long enough" she said with a fake angry tone to her voice.

spike blinked at her words an then blushed only the slightest bit " shut up you shrew" he said throwing a pillow that hit her dead center in the face ' serves her right' he thought with a chuckle , ed had scampered away somewhere with her tamato so he quickly followed after not really knowing wher she went but he would do anything to escape the clutchs of faye.


	2. Telling her when these feelings started

Chapter 2  
spikes pov~

finding edward in the last place i would think to look which was my room i quickly entered an found her staring at the ceiling while laying on my bed  
" hey you" i said in an almost giddy tone " tell me about how it started tell ed how you came to love her" she said in an almost perfect sentence " well where to begin" i mused to myself " it started shortly like 2 months after your 17th birthday "

-flash back-  
walking down the dimly lit halls of the bebop i stopped noticing a door was open walking in i didnt make much of the small room at first intell noticing a twin sized matress made up with sky blue sheets and too many pillows to count i looked around more noticing a small tv equiped with a built in dvd player stacks upon stacks of anime dvds and sappy chick flicks.

i sat on the edge of the matress an began looking through the movie dvds "so boring" i said to myself not paying attention to anything , ed walked toward her room rubbing her eyes and yawning , she took a glance at a stray clock hanging on the wall it was 1am no wonder she was so tired she got to her room an walked into making her way towards her bed with half shut eyes an curled up into the mass of pillows and blankets , she kicked something hard it felt like a leg she let out a shreik when she found spike curled up on the other side of her bed.

"what the hell are you doing in eds room spike spike" she said in a childish angry tone "sleeping " i said with a yawn " or atleast i was " i added " an actually i didnt know this was your room sorry" i said standing up to leave  
"wait dont go um do you wanna watch a movie seeing as were both wide awakey wake now ed has many selections" she said with a blush " sure ed why not " i said with a grin while sitting back down on the bed , she walked over to the tv and rifled through the dvds finding one she turned on the tv an popped it into the player then joined me on the bed.

\an hour later/  
half way through the movie called remember me staring robert pattison ,i looked at a now sound asleep ed that was leaning her head on my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my not to tightly but just to hang on to me , i let out a yawn an went back to staring at her 'when did she get so beautiful' i though 'she has nice curves an angelic face soft pink lips that werent to plump and breast just the right size not to big but big enough and really perky' my eyes widend ' what the hell are you thinkg spike shes 17 ' i mentally quicked myself " wait that means she almost an adult , thats right she's not alittle kid anymore shes a beautiful young woman" i whispered as i leaned into her my lips an inch away from hers ,i closed my eyes an placed a gentle kiss on her lips befor pulling away and drifting asleep as well.  
-end flash back-

" well there you have it thats when i started loving you" i say as i lay there on my bed with her " you kissed ed in her sleep" she said in a very suprised tone " ed gets her first kiss with the one she loves an ed doesnt get to remember it" she rambled , i cut her off by kissing her passionatly on the lips licking inbetween them an brushing my tounge against hers , i smirked into the kiss as she let out a small quiet moan " quiet ed you were rambling" i say with a grin playing at my lips an a small chuckle escaping.

she blushes like mad " can ed sleep in spike persons room tonigth" she says shyly " sure little ed anything for you , but first dinner im completely starved" i say while my stomach growls.


	3. dinner with abnormality

Chapter 3 Dinner with abnormality  
authors pov~

spike an ed walked out of his room an toward the kitchen "yo jet what's for dinner " spike said almost shouting " nothing if you dont shut your mouth" jet retorted " ed want stew with patatos carrots celery an beef with lots of creamy beefy broth" she piped up in an overly hyper way ,jet an spike looked at her an nodded there head in agreement " sounds good ed"jet said as he went back to the stove an started making the stew.

-40mins later stews done-  
the stew was finished cooking an jet served it up , jet an fayed asked all sorts of questions about spike an ed " so spike whats up with you an ed" faye said with a giggle " you know what shrew were going out as in a couple boyfriend girlfriend " he answered while wrapping an arm around eds waist and pulling her closer to him which she blushed at.

" ok ok edward why do you love this perv" jet said snickering at his perv comment " because ed has sense she was 13 spike person has never treated ed bad has always been very nice to ed " she said the blush on her cheeks darkning , jet an faye tortured the newly formed couple some more intell dinner was over an the whole pot of stew was empty an there was none for leftovers .

Jet grabbed some vodka whisky and rum along with beer " ok you guys lets play some drinking games" they all gave him skeptical looks an he just laughed " were gonna get ed drunk ok ,sense no one has seen her drunk befor" he said luaghing some more.

they all took a beer to start and tryed to think of a game to play " truth or dare" faye suggested " to begin with sure why not" spike said with a chuckle an took a swig of his beer " ed should start" faye suggested yet again " ok ok" she said ,she syook a swig of beer " faye truth or dare " she said with an evil smirk playing on her lips.

faye let out a sigh " truth" she said almost lazily as she propped her feet up on the small table infront of all of them " have you ever had a sexual experience with jet " ed said with a small giggle , spike , jet and faye started coughing as they almost choked on there drinks , faye gave a quick blush " no but there has been one time when we made out " she answered almost dissapointed .

"okey suppose its my turn " faye said scanning her victims "spike truth or dare" she said sounding almost evil " dare i guess " spike answered trying to sound nonchelant , she brought her finger to her bottom lip in conteplation " i dare you to lick eins tongue " she said with a joyfull smile at her childish dare, " your a sick woman faye valentine" he said as he picked the data dog an stuck his tongue out to which ein licked in response , spike gagged at the dogs fowl breath.

-hours later-

as the night started to wind down or was it early morning, you could never tell when you were floating through space either way it was some random time and the entire bebop crew was stone cold drunk , edward and spike were sprawled out on the chouch making out , faye was stradling jet who was sitting on the chair , things were starting to get hot an heavy between the one of jets hands was in fayes short while the other was in her hair tugging lightly , fayes hands explored jets still clothed chest.

spike stole a quick glance at the chair while ed was kissing , nipping an sucking lightly on his neck , he lifted her up an off the chouch an stalked toward his room where he placed her on the bed with a soft bounce , edward stopped kissing his neck and made quick work of unbuttoning his jacket an shirt , she gazed at his toned chest " like the view little ed" he said giving a soft chuckle , she nodded an ran her pointer finger down from his collar bone to the button of his pants " i thinked i'd like the view of this too" she said with a sexy bold tone which made spike flush slightly .

he placed an hand on her stomach an slinked it up her shirt giving a light squeeze to her soft breast that had grown quiet well over the years , she let her lips part as a small moan escaped her " do you wanna take ed as your own tonight " she said using the same confident sexy tone as earlier , he gave a small nod " very much so " he answered with a small smirk .

she pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her white bra the had a blue an violet floral print on it and slid it off her shoulders , she played with the waistband of her jean shorts befor unbuttoning an uzipping them to reveal panties that matched her bra , she leaned back letting her head fall back against the wall with a small thud her now shoulder length hair tickling her back slightly.

=D cliffy XD sorry the lemon well two lemons one spikeXed and one fayeXjet will come in the next chappie read and review oh and i do not own cowboy bebop i only own the plot of this story


End file.
